


Open Those Eyes

by cjdimitrov



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harassment, Hate Crimes, Hateful Slurs, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Friendship, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdimitrov/pseuds/cjdimitrov
Summary: Mark always knew that watching the boy was a bad idea. He knew that watching the boy with his boyfriend was an even worse idea, because he knew the anger and the jealousy that he felt inside of is heart and he knew how much his heart felt once the boy was in his classroom...The thing was that his wife would never understand what his heart truly wanted.





	1. Mark

**Author's Note:**

> After a long hiatus, I have decided to start writing once again...XD
> 
> Let's hope I can keep this story up-to-date!

As Mark drank his coffee, he slowly sifted through the papers that were stacked in front of him, signaling that there was going to be a test as of today, but he wasn't so sure that most of the students were going to be around since it was just the beginning of the second term, so he was going to expect most of his students to be out of class today. 

This made him breath a deep sigh, as that was one his pet peeves.

One thing that bugged Mark as a Professor was when his students were late to class because it meant that he had to adjust his schedule to meet the needs of the students that were not around and it meant that the parents were going to question his methods of teaching, which truly annoyed Mark ever so more. So, why not cancel the lesson? Well, it wasn't that simple because the students who did show up were going to cry foul and made sure that Mark would suffer for the rest of this term due to something like this. 

Either way, it was a lose-lose scenario that he was going to bite the bullet for. 

Mark grumbled, gathering his papers together and neatly piling them into his bag. Maybe he could just do a study hall today and he could make sure to stress that there was going to be a test soon? Maybe that will get some of them to get their friends into class? Then again, who would listen to some crummy English teacher? Someone who barely had any meaning in their lives, so at this point Mark just gave a small shrug to himself and began to walk to class. 

Immediately though, he started to walk out of the classroom and ended up bumping into a lady with a younger lad by her side. This cause Mark to drop his bag and let all of the newly copied test papers fall out, to which he gave another small side and he shook his head, feeling stupid for not looking. 

"Mister Fischbach!" The voice said cheerfully, noting that it belong to the Vice Dean of the school. Her name was Kerry Mendoza and Mark had grown to like her because of her cheerful personality, which was odd because Mark rarely found people that were more positive than him from time to time. 

"Good morning Miss Mendoza!" Mark said, bending down and grasping onto his paperwork. The boy that was beside her started to help him and before Mark could protest, he held up the papers towards Mark and Mark couldn't help but notice a slight ping in the pit of his stomach, which lead Mark to looking directly in the boy's eyes and he noticed that they were a bright baby blue and the wave of his hair truly made him look like the type of boy that Mark fell for. 

"How's your wife by the way?" Kerry said, making Mark realize that he just missed half of what Kerry was saying towards Mark and this caused the man look directly back at the lass. He knew he had forgotten about his wife as well and how bad it was that he was not only checking someone else out, but that someone else happened to be a student that were to this school and he knew how badly that would end it. 

"She is doing good!" Mark spoke, trying his best not to look at the student. “She is busy at home, taking care of our child so I think that she is surviving!” Mark then turned to student that helped him and smiled brightly at the teen that was in front of him. "Thank you for helping me with the papers!" 

"You're welcome..." The boy spoke softly, looking at his shoes, apparently seeming more interesting than Mark, which was understandable because Mark was a pretty tall guy, so some might consider him as intimidating, but Mark was nothing more than a gentle giant to anyone that encountered him. 

"Mark, this is your new student!" Kerry chimed in, smiling at the both of them. 

“My what?” Mark said, almost forgetting that he was a college Professor. “I got a new student?” 

"That is correct!” She spoke, clasping her hands together. “This is Sean William McLoughlin, but he prefers to go by his nickname of Jack. He is a transfer from Ireland and his mother wanted him to start school immediately, so you might have to spend a little time catching him up since he is in your class during first hour..." 

"Oh, it's no problem ma'am..." Sean spoke, still looking at his shoes. "I don't mind spending time at the library..." 

Mark noticed that he had a slight Irish accent and it was one that he was actually enjoying listening to, so he sort of wished on his end that the man would speak more, but that would be out of the question to make the boy speak for no reason right? Well, it didn’t matter because he snapped back into reality once Mark heard Kerry speak up again. 

"Nonsense boy!" She replied, laughing softly. "Mister Fischbach is one of our best instructors, so he could teach you all that you need to know and I am very sure that he would be happy to help you!" 

Now, this wouldn't have been a problem to Mark if he wasn't attracted to the teen that was in front of him, but that was the thing that he couldn't express to anyone at all, so all he had to really do was grin and bare the problems that were going to come his way due to this small crush that was now beginning to take form in his heart. 

"Your Vice-Dean is right Jack" He spoke finally, smiling at the man. "I am here to help no matter what and it is highly suggested that we do this because I don't want you to fall behind..." 

"Okay..." Jack spoke, bringing his eyes up to look at Mark and the innocent look made Mark's heart melt slightly as he stared into the man's eyes. 

So, he immediately pushed the thought out of his head and he gave a bright smile, looking at the teen that was in front of him. 

“Okay Jack!” He said brightly, holding his hand out towards the direction of the classroom. “Let’s go ahead and head over so you can meet the others!”

Jack’s demeanor immediately changed once Mark had said this and he soon realized that he was going to be in a room full of randoms and Mark immediately raised an eyebrow once he saw that Jack seemed a bit more nervous than normal, so Mark slowly placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and he gave it a slight squeeze. 

“Don’t worry…” Mark spoke softly, smiling at him. “Mostly all of my students are actually pretty cool, so I think you will fit right in…” 

 

Jack didn’t respond to this though. All he really did was start walking ahead of Mark and Mark felt his shoulder leave his grasp, which sort of disappointed Mark because he felt as though that the man sort of hated him and Mark didn’t want any one of his students hating him. It sorted of bothered him. 

“Don’t be offended Mark…” Kerry said softly, walking up next to him. “His father just passed away a few days ago, so he will bit a bit quiet and to himself…” 

Mark didn’t say anything after that, because he knew the pain that the guy was going through because Mark had to deal with it his teen years and there was a strange ping in his heart once he heard those words because it brought him back to the world of when he lost his father. 

“I am not…” Mark finally said, taking a minute to breath deeply. “I just want to make sure that he wasn’t scared to enter the classroom or something...”

“I get it Mark, really I do.” Kerry replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t do anything at all, I just wanted to make you aware of the situation…” 

Mark then took a deep breath, trying to not relive the memories that he went through, because it still felt as though it happened only a few days ago when it has actually been a few years. He wanted nothing more than to move on from it, but it was difficult. It was truly difficult. 

“Well, I better get going before the class gets too out of hand…” Mark said, running his hand through his hair and before Kerry tried to say something else, Mark was already moving towards the door that was not too far off from the Professor’s lounge. So, she simply gave a small wave and began to walk in a different direction. 

Once he was heading towards the classroom, he noticed that the class was a bit rowdy than he normally anticipated, so he picked up his pace a little bit and once he appeared near the door, he saw Jack in a headlock with one of the other students and Mark immediately dropped his bag and began to charge over. 

“Knock it off!” Jack cried, trying to punch the man in his stomach, but the other teen simply laughed and tightened his grip on Jack’s neck, but Mark was quick and immediately pulled the two apart before the situation could have gotten worse. 

“Hey!” Mark yelled, grasping onto the man’s collar and keeping Jack within his glare. “What the hell is the matter with you two?” 

“Fag boy over here kept stealing glances at me!” The teen yelled, trying to scramble towards Jack, but Jack stood his ground, trying to clean himself up. 

“Bullshit, I was not!” Jack yelled back, beginning to throw his fist at the teen, but Mark held out his arm towards Jack to stop him. 

“Knock it off!” Mark yelled, pulling the two apart again. “Smith, detention!” 

“Oh, come on!” The teen yelled, shoving Mark away from him. “That is total BS! Why isn’t teacher’s brat going to get in trouble?!” 

“He didn’t initiate the fight, so go to your seat before I make things worse…” Mark said, folding his arms and glaring at the teen. The teen then grumbled and walked over to his chair, sitting right at his own desk. Mark then looked back at Jack and gave a deep sigh, shaking his head. 

“Please head back to your seat, but I would like to talk to you when class is over with…” Mark said, realizing that this was going to be a long term. 

He wasn't even sure how to go about handling his new student now.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out! ;) I can't give you any spoilers! 
> 
> PLEASE ALSO READ CHAPTER ONE AGAIN! <3 I have added some additional stuff!

Well, this had been a perfect way to get the new term started...

Not only did he have to deal with his father dying, but he now had to deal with someone bugging him and making him feel like crap. Plus, it didn’t help that the Professor was making things better. He was actually making it worse and Jack kind of regretted even considering going to this academy.

It all started when he arrived at school. There was a few people wandering into the building, but Jack didn’t really want to enter. He wanted nothing more than to just sit at the tree that was in front of the building and read his books. That was all he wanted to do, but of course fate had another thing in store for him when a student stopped beside him and kicked his bag.

“Hey! What the hell!” Jack growled, standing up and glaring at the student.

“You’re in my spot…” The teen said, grinning at him. “Get the hell out of here before I make you regret it…”

“This is public property asshole…” Jack rolled his eyes, beginning to sit back in the spot he got up from. “So, if anything, you can sit your ass somewhere else…”

The teen immediately grasped onto the Jack’s shirt and pulled him from the ground, glaring at him. Jack of course tried to get away from the man’s grip, but the man was too strong.

“What was that fag?” The teen growled, then punching Jack in the stomach soon after. To which, Jack then immediately coughed and doubled over in pain, allowing the teen to let him go and fall to the floor. The teen then laughed and shook his head, kicking Jack in the chest, which made Jack fall right onto his back in pain.

“Weak…” The teen laughed, walking away from the spot. “Last warning punk, I better not catch you around this tree ever again!”

Jack could feel the tears forming in his eyes and all he wanted to do was run away from the crummy school, but he knew that his mother would instantly frown upon it, so Jack slowly rose up from where he was sitting and collected his things together, ignoring the looks from the students that just saw the battle that happened.

Jack walked then walked through the doors of the department that he was asked to go into and was immediately stopped by a tall lady that was in a white pantsuit and she was looking directly at Jack, to which Jack starred right back at her and wondered who she was. To which, she immediately started to walk over and Jack just stood there, feeling dumbfounded.

“You must be a new student!” She said, smiling at him. “I am Kerry Mendoza, I am the Vice-Dean of the school!”  
“Hi...I am Sean McLoughlin, but I like to be called Jack…” He spoke softly, smiling quickly but then letting his face fall back to a frown. Kerry noticed this and raised an eyebrow, but she shrugged it off and gave a huge smile once again.

“No problem Jack!” She said, folding her arms. “Now, if I may ask, what class are you looking for?”

To be perfectly honest, Jack didn’t even know what class he was looking for after the morning he just had, so he wasn’t too sure that he was even in the right building, but he remembered the paper that the front office had emailed him and he immediately pulled out his phone, turning it on and noticing his background, which made him stop for a brief moment, but then pick up where he had left off.

“That was a nice picture…” Kerry spoke, speaking about Jack’s background on his phone. “Who was that?”

“That was my dad…” Jack spoke softly, pulling up his email. “We went up to the Croagh Patrick in Ireland just a couple of months ago, it was really fun and we wanted to get a picture of the both of us when we were at the peak, so my mom took this picture and I love it…”

“That is really sweet!” Kerry said, smiling at him. “Are you parents still in Ireland?”

Jack then went quiet for a moment, trying to forget the memories that clouded that very day he left. He didn’t want to think about it, but at the same time he wanted to be completely honest with the Professor and he really didn’t want to lie to anyone, so Jack took a deep breath before he continued.

“My dad passed away just a week ago…” He said softly, looking at the picture still. “He went back to the mountain a couple weeks after we did and I was sleeping...I didn’t want to go because I wanted to enjoy the weekend, so he said I could stay home and he went on alone..”

“Oh Sean…” Kerry said, placing her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a small side hug and Jack couldn’t help but sniffle a bit, noticing that his vision was getting cloudy, but he immediately wiped the tears away and gave a soft nod.

“It’s okay Professor…” He said, taking another deep sigh. “If I would of went, he would probably still be here, but here I am and he is up there…” Jack pointed up to the ceiling and then dropped his hand, continuing. “My mother couldn’t afford the place we were staying at and I was offered a scholarship here, so we moved to the United States to get away from the mess that was in Ireland.”

“Well, I am glad at least you and your mother are okay…” Kerry spoke, folding her arms. “I understand that sometimes it may be tough to go through something like that and still have enough emotional energy to move from one country to the next…” She then unfolded her arms and gave a soft smile. “Then again, I am very proud you took that step and the Timber Wolves are happy to have you within this school!”

‘Yeah right…’ He grumbled in his mind, rolling his eyes. To his recollection, his first meeting was with a evil Timber Wolf and he really didn't like it, but he was taken out of his mind once he heard the Professor call out to someone that was walking towards them. 

"Mister Fischbach!" She called out, smiling towards him. 

"Hello", He said, staring right at Jack, which made Jack feel a bit weird in his stomach because he didn't feel like this before. He never felt such a feeling before and it was something that he wanted to continue, but at the same time he saw the man as a older Professor and someone that he shouldn't even consider...Anyways, why was he even thinking about this? He just barely met the man and from what he was hearing, from the conversation because the writer of this story doesn't want to repeat it, he had a wife already so him and Jack wouldn't even be a good match. 

"So, you might have to spend a little time catching him up since he is in your class during the first hour..." 

This caused Jack to instantly turn to the teacher with a bewilder look on his face, because the Dean didn't realize that he was having such feelings towards the Professor and he always wanted to avoid this type of things because he hated getting close with those who would just vanish from his life because it would happen multiple times to Jack and it would happen when Jack would be the happiest in his life and life just wants to kick his ass. 

"Oh, it's no problem ma'am..." Jack spoke, wanting to make sure to avoid this, but of course Professor Fischbach and Professor Mendoza denied him the right to go into the library and it really angered him because he wanted to make decisions on his own and it probably stems from the Professor finding out about his dad. So, Jack just simply stared at Mark with his puppy dog eyes and nodded his head softly. 

"Okay..." Jack spoke, looking at Mister Fischbach and Jack could feel as though that him and the man standing in front of him were the only ones in the hall. All of the students and Professors that were in the hall vanished, which was really weird because Jack wasn't sure where he could take his feelings and he really couldn't express it to his mother with what she was dealing with. So, right now, Jack felt alone more than anything...

The Professor tried to talk with Jack a bit more, but Jack tried to ignore it. He wanted nothing more than to ignore it and he just wanted to be alone at this time, but alas he had to attend class and Jack just felt like he should start walking towards the class. So, he did, not even knowing if where it was, but luckily the class names were next to the door and the Professor's name was listed, so sooner or later, he found Professor Fishbach's name was right next to a doorway and Jack took a deep breath before stepping in and seeing the class was already filled, so there wasn't really a spot open, till he saw one and he started to make his way towards it but a familiar figure shoved him out of the way and Jack fell to the floor. 

"Watch it fag..." He growled, sitting down in the chair and Jack knew who it was. It was the man that was giving him trouble in the courtyard and Jack rolled his eyes, pushing himself off of the ground. 

"Fuck you..." Jack said, picking up his bag and standing his ground. The boy then rose up from the chair, glaring at Jack. 

"What was that?" He grumbled, cracking his fist. 

"I said, fuck you!" Jack said, charging at the man with fist hanging in the air. He wanted nothing more than to attack the man and beat him to a pulp, but Jack immediately was overtaken by the man's strength and he fell right into the man's armpit, feeling him wrap his arm around his neck to which Jack was starting to lose vision and he tried his best to stay awake, punching the man in his side. 

"Fight, fight, fight!" The students around him started chanting and Jack continued to punch as hard as he could. He was beginning to fade into the darkness that was surrounding him and just as he began to slow his punching down due to his energy vanishing. 

"Knock it off!" He screamed, trying to push him off of him, but he then heard another familiar voice behind him. 

"What the hell is the matter with you two!" Mister Fishbach screamed, walking into the classroom and he felt the man tear them two apart and Jack coughed slightly, regaining the breath that he had lost a moment ago. 

"Fag boy over here kept stealing glances at me!" He heard and Jack began to charge at him once again, feeling Mark hold onto him even more tightly. 

"Bullshit, I was not!" Jack said, wanting nothing more than to kill the man that was in front of him. He wanted to tell the Professor what really happened, but all the Professor seemed to care about was breaking the two up. 

"Knock it off!" Mark screamed, pulling them apart again. "Smith, detention!" 

From there, Jack saw the two argue and Jack couldn't help but feel a little better. He loved the fact that the boy got what he deserved, but at the same time he wanted to tell the Professor what happened, but every single time that he tried to explain his side, no one would listen to him. No one liked to listen to him and no one really believed him when it came to the past and he wanted nothing more than to run away right now. 

"Jack, please head back to your seat, I will talk to you after class..." Professor Fischbach said, staring at him and this made Jack swallow the lump in his throat and he felt beyond nervous with what was going to happen after class...

It may or may not end with Jack's favor...Oh great. 


	3. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interim chapter of when Jack discovers that it's not so hard to ask for help after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not keeping y'all up to date on things. 
> 
> When I wrote out the second chapter, i was JUST getting ready for my trip to Las Vegas... 
> 
> Being the only driver meant that I was tired out, but I spent my time at work today writing a new chapter! <3

He never expected Jack out of all people to actually fight with the other students. He would think that Jack was a kind hearted soul and that he was probably a person that wouldn’t fight anyone. Then again a lot of people said to Mark that he wouldn’t become a Professor and look where he was at right now. So, you really couldn’t judge a book by the cover. 

This was on Mark mind all class as he was teaching his students and he would see Jack taking a peek at Mark, but rushing to look back at his notebook, so that made Mark question why the boy was looking at him. In fact, he wondered if he even liked him, because Jack was basically non-existent when it came to talking to him and any kind of emotion that he displayed was little to none, so this really confused Mark. 

Finally, the bell rang, signaling for students to go to either their dorms or another class. Luckily for Jack, he only had to go to his dorm, so Mark could talk to him. It wasn’t like he looked up his schedule, oh no. Even if he did look up the schedule, it was only to see what classes the man had so he could send someone with him. 

“See you guys!” Mark said, waving at his students as they left. He watched as the students dwindled down till there was only one student left and that student was Jack. To which, Mark slowly placed his hand through his thick hair and began to move closer to Jack’s desk, smiling at him.

“Hey…” Mark said, smiling at Jack, but Jack stayed silent, not wanting to respond. So, Mark pressed on, hoping to get an answer out of Jack. “I wanted to see if you were up for discussing what happened earlier…” 

Jack still continued to stay quiet, glaring at the desk that was in front of him and Mark gave a deep sigh, wanting nothing more than to help the boy that was in front of him. 

“I encountered someone like him back in my day…” Mark said, smiling at Jack. “His name was Ryan and boy he was a jerk. He always picked on me for wearing glasses and being a nerd. I was into YouTube and such, so he would always make fun of my videos…” 

Jack seemed to perk up once he brought up that he made YouTube videos and Mark finally felt like he was getting somewhere. Maybe this kid did the same? Then again, it was such a long time ago and Mark felt like his job as a Professor was much more important than sitting in front of a computer screen and playing video games. 

“He ended up working in my department when we grew up.” Mark said, giving a soft chuckle. “What I am trying to say is that Michael is going through a phase that probably will go away in the near future, so please understand that while you may go through hardships, he might just-”

“Dude, let me break it down.” Jack finally said, standing up and grasping onto his backpack. “I was expecting to be given a lecture about not starting fights. I didn’t want to hear this “More You Know” bullshit. So, am I in trouble or am I free to go?” 

Mark let his eyes fall onto Jack’s eyes and he stared into his soul, knowing for a fact that this wasn’t who Jack really was as a person. He could see someone different and see him crying for help from someone and he was wanting someone to help him. So, Mark was wanting to take it upon himself to help this person that was in need. 

“Jack, please sit…” Mark said, his eyes pleading with Jack’s eyes. For a moment, he saw a slick and quick bit of sympathy, but it immediately was followed by an eye roll and Jack sat down, folding his arms and glaring directly at Mark. 

“I am trying to not give you bullshit my friend…” Mark said, smiling at him. “I am trying to say that I have been where you are and I want to help you…” 

“You want to help?” He said, snorting loudly. “There isn’t anyone out there that can understand my pain and what I went through…” 

“Like your father dying?” Mark asked and immediately silence passed between the two, Jack staring directly at work with a blank look. Then Mark broke the silence and continued. “Jack, I know what it was like because my father died when I was a young teen...I had just finished high school and I was going about my way, getting ready to go towards my first career, but when I showed up for graduation, my parents weren’t around. They weren’t there and I really felt horrible because I thought that I disappointed them with what I wanted to do, only come to find out that my phone that was in my car was ringing off the hook.” 

Mark took a deep breath, feeling his tears brimming on his eyes, but he continued on with his story.   
“It was the call from my mother, trying to reach me and let me know that my father was in the hospital after having a heart attack...It was a silent but deadly attack and it was an attack that we wouldn’t forget because he died on that operation table and I wasn’t there during his final moments.” 

Mark then took off his glasses, wiping his eyes and looking up soon after, seeing Jack just as sad as he was. He could see the tears in his eyes and Mark sniffled, trying to gain his composure. 

“I know what you are going through…” He whispered, staring into Jack’s eyes. “I know the pain of what you are experiencing and it is a pain that I will never forget, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t anyone out there to listen to you...There is always someone willing to listen and you can always count on someone to always be there…” 

Mark then placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, smiling at him. Jack looked up and smiled briefly, giving a soft nod and this made Mark feel like he did something right. He felt like he could see that Jack was actually wanting the help and he could see that he was starting to slowly open up to the man. 

"Thank you Professor..." Jack said, standing up and grasping onto his backpack. "I will keep that in mind and I really do want to thank you for your help...You made this a little bit easier."


	4. Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because my muse for writing is going nuts!

Jack knew that it was a bad idea. He knew right from the start that he shouldn't even consider the idea of opening up to Mark and making things know. Then again, he felt a strange connection with Mark and he knew that sooner rather than later, things were going to start heating up between the two. It actually frightened Jack that he was allowing someone he barely knew into his life.   
  
Although the above statement was true, Jack couldn't help but notice how calm he felt after speaking with Mark and he knew instantly that Mark was there to help him, so why was it bugging him so much that the man that was standing before him was making it known that there was going to be help if he needs it. Of course Jack was going to take it! It was a shoulder to cry on and he rarely got to do such a thing since his mom works twenty-four hours a day! Also...When did Jack start referring to the Professor as Mark?   
  
Jack tried to shake the idea out of his mind and then grasped onto his backpack strap and began to raise from the desk, noting that the Professor was returning back to the pile of papers that were on his desk. This made Jack swallow the lump in his throat and he began to move towards the door, making sure that the Professor wasn't going to say anything else. Why should he care? He wanted to walk out of the room so badly, but at the same time he took his time getting to the door, but before he exited, the Professor called out his name and just like an obedient dog, he immediately turned around and stared at the Professor.   
  
"Yes Professor?" He answered, staring at Mark and Mark shook his head, taking off his glasses.   
  
"Please, call me Mark when class isn't in session..." Mark said, looking down at the notepad, then back at Jack. "Anyways, I..Um...I hope you have a good day, please stop by if you need anything..."   
  
"Okay, I will..." Jack said, his heart pumping like crazy. "I-I better get going, my new dorm roommate might be wondering where I am at since I have the keys."   
  
The thing was, no matter how hard he tried, the man couldn't move. Jack didn't want to move, no matter how many times that his mind said that he needed to go to the dorm. He wanted to talk to Mark more and he wanted Mark to help him more with his issue. He wanted Mark to know all of the problems that were surrounding his life and he wanted Mark to know about what happened in his past. Why couldn't just stay a little longer?   
  
Jack forced himself to move away from Mark's stare. He forced himself to start walking out the door and he could see that it bothered Mark because just a small glimpse showed that Mark had a sad look on his face and he noted that Mark was wanting the same thing his body was wanting, but he was not going to allow someone to control his life...Not again..   
  
He finally made it to the first tower of the dorms, his dorm specifically was located on the fifth floor and it didn't bother Jack one bit. It was only meaning that he was going to be left alone since the top of the tower looked pretty empty and he had noticed this once he stepped through the doors of the area, feeling actually pretty good about the entire college thing once again, till he saw another teen sitting at the front of his dorm door looking all pouty. 

Jack could feel his heart drop to his stomach as he made it closer. He didn’t want another altercation to happen. All he wanted to do was just sit down and watch tv from his phone, not having to worry about some dude hitting him. 

This wasn’t the case though once the boy saw him. He perked up and smiled excitedly, standing up and looking straight at Jack. It made him sort of weird in his stomach. It was that same feeling from earlier. 

“Hey there!” The guy said, holding out his hand. “You must be my new dorm mate!” 

“Uh, yeah…” Jack said, placing his hand on the back of his head. “I am sorry to keep you waiting, I had class earlier and I didn’t realize it was going to take as long as it did…” 

“No problem!” The guy said, still smiling at him. How was he keeping so positive? Jack wished he acted like that sometimes, but then again his mother might worry and call the hospital to come and check up on Jack. 

“I am Tyler!” The man said, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you dorm buddy!” 

“Nice to meet you too..” Jack said, taking his hand and shaking it, expecting his hand to come back. The thing was that it didn’t. The both of them stood there, staring at each other awkwardly and it made Jack feel a little funky. Not in a bad way, but in sort of a way that you get when you are around someone that you know is going to be in your life in more than one way. 

“You name is….” Tyler started to say, laughing along with what he was saying. Jack immediately realized that he never said his name and a deep blush gathered onto his face. 

“Sorry…” He said, laughing quickly. “My name is Jack…” 

  
“Jack eh?” Tyler said, smirking at him. “Well, looks like we are going to be roommates so we better get use to each other!”   
  
“Yeah…” Jack said, looking down at their hands that were still clasped together. “Um...Can I have my hand back now?” 

Tyler looked down and noticed that there hands were still together, so he immediately took his hand back and laughed nervously. Was he blushing? Jack noticed it when he was turning away towards the door, so maybe he was...It was kind of cute…

“Sorry about that man...I didn’t mean to steal your hand away from you…” Tyler said, stil blushing and not really looking into Jack’s eyes. Jack then just smirked and placed his keys into the keyhole to open the door. Once it was open, he moved quickly inside before he got in Tyler’s way, but apparently the man had the same idea and both ended up getting stuck through the doorway. 

Jack tried his best to squirm out of the way, but he felt like he was stuck and as he looked over at Tyler, it was appearing that the man was doing the same thing. This made Jack laugh and it caused Tyler to look over in confusion. 

“What’s so funny?” Tyler said, trying to cross his arms but he couldn’t due to being stuck, so it made Jack laugh more. “Seriously, I want to know!” 

“We aren’t sardines!” Jack said during his giggling fit. “Apparently we had the same idea!” 

“Great minds think alike then!” Tyler said, softly laughing. He then immediately removed himself from the spot, allowing Jack to move into the bedroom with ease. Then Tyler slowly followed behind him, but he noticed one very strange thing…

“Um…” Tyler said, pointing at the bed. “There is only one bed…” 

“What?” Jack said, after putting his bag down. “That can’t be right...The enrollment people told me that I would have a roommate, so why would they mess up?” 

“I don’t know…” Tyler said, folding his arms. “The bed isn’t even big enough for me, so you can have it if you want it…” 

“No..” Jack said, shaking his head. “You have it, I have some padding in my bag that I usually use for beds, so I can just make a makeshift bed.” 

Tyler apparently didn’t like that response, because he immediately walked over and picked Jack up off of the ground, which made the man make a sound and as he brought Jack to the bed, he felt somewhat secure with the man picking him up. It felt right and it felt like one of those happy moments that people keep on talking about. It was as if he was on cloud nine…

Then again, he was being picked up by a 6’ 3 man that wanted to sleep on the floor and as quickly as the moment started, it ended with Jack being gently placed on the bed and Tyler showing off his big dorky smile.    


“No…” He said, sticking his tongue out at Jack. “You take the bed and I will sleep on the floor.” To which, Jack felt the twinge in his stomach once again once he heard those words. He felt it when Mark was around and he felt it like he was being placed on top of the world because he never felt that before in his life. It was something that was very foreign to him and it was something that was making him open up more and more to everyone around him. 

Then again, he wasn't wanting to open up to others and he just wanted to study...Man, things were going to get rough and it was just the start of the college term...


End file.
